Z Frighters and Ants
by Amyfoxflower
Summary: Chyna and her friends are sucked in to the Dragon ball GT world. What would her and her friends do! Read the story and find out.
1. Seek Peek

Me: This is a seek peck of my new story called Z Fighters and Ants. This is when Chyna and her Friends are in the dragon ball GT world helping Goku and his friends. Well I hope you enjoy the seek peck.

* * *

" So let me get this right on topic: you guys are teenagers that have talents at a school called Webster high, and guys got sucked in?"

"Yup." Chyna said with a big smile on her face. "We're sorry that came in your.. Um-" When Chyna was trying to finish, her friend Olive finished from her.

"Spaceship." She said. "A space ship is made of an alloy of titanium, aluminium and vanadium in most cases. The other components are reinforced polycarbonate for the windows and reinforced carbon on the nose. A space ship has an interior that is made of silica ceramic tiles or composite absorption tiles, and it is insulated with polystyrene. Trucks was super surprised. "how do you know THAT?!" Trucks Asked.

"Oh I all ready knew that." She told Trucks. "Wow. What's really Awesome!" Trucks said with a happy tone. "Why thanks. I know all must every thing!" She said smiling.

"Well that's amazing-"

"Hey, I don't want to brake the science chat or whatever, but we are still in another world here!" Violet said in a mean tone. "Now look,were sorry that we came In here, Ok? Anyway-" Lexi stop her from talking, since she is so rude(some times). "WELL I WANT TO GO HOME! I HAVE SHOPPING TO DO! Well I guess I'll be leaving." She open the door unit...

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Shouted Goku,Trucks and Pan.

But as she open the she about to be sucked in to space. "AHHHHH! HELP ME!" She shouted.

"LEXI!" Shouted Chyna and her friends. "I got her!" shouted Cameron. He grab her as fast as he could. She was finally saved. By Cameron?! Nope Trucks saved her.

"OMG! Thank gosh you saved me." She kissed Trucks on the check. He started to blush."Gee thanks." Violet grab Lexi's hand and took her to the group.

"Now, look, we're are in a TV show." Violet told them.

"How?" They asked.

"Well this TV show is called Dragon ball GT. And I know this show.

then Chyna thought to herself."_didn't dad said some thing about some show about dragons?" She thought to herself._ "Cameron,! Didn't dad say that we are going to watch dragon ball z?!" she asked her brother. "Well I did remember that dad did say that we are watch a amine show." He told.

Cameron look at Violet for a sec. she didn't like the way that he was looking at her. _  
_

"Why are you looking at me?!" She said in a mean tone. "Well since you know this show, can you tell us about it?" "Well this show is full adventure and action and everything! there's a lot of bad guys that have powers-"

"POWER?!" they shouted at her.

"Is everything ok?" Goku asked.

"Yup, were fine. For now."

Goku look at them for a sec."Well alright." He doesn't know what are they talking about so he stayed out of it. Fletcher doesn't like the word powers. "What do you mean by powers?" He cried. "Well.. These guys are not people. There.. It's hard to say. But there not humans, they are like aliens." Her friends got jump scared.

"Now look, don't get scared, we are going to start training." She told her friends."Training? No way! I'm not getting crap on my outfits! Ask Paisley." Lexi told her.

Violet and Olive look around. "Where is Paisley?" They both said."Wait, Didn't Paisley came with us?" Chyna asked them. "Ya. But where she?" Fletcher wondered. Without Paisley Lexi nothing without her. "Ok then...PAISLEY WERE ARE!?" Lexi shouted.

At earth(DBZ world)...

"Lexi? Chyna? Anybody? Well I guess I'm going back to school." Paisley said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Me: Alright yes I might make the full chapter coming soon. Well if you guys like it tell me ok. And give me ideas for the story. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you, in next story, BYE-BYE!


	2. Chapter 1 WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE!

Me: Hey guys, if you read my seek peek Z Frighter and Ants here is the full story! i hope you guys like this

Violet: Hey Amy, can i beat up Goku, Trucks and Pan?

Me: Ummm... i guess...

Goku, Trucks and Pan: WHAT?!

Me: Just deal with it.

Violet: YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Me: Ya..where was i...? Oh ya, i hope you guys like this and enjoy it. Bye! ( **I DON'T OWN THE SHOWS OR THE MOVIE!**)

* * *

It was just another day at Webster high all the kids were just..,You know, being kids, at school. Chyna and Fletcher were talking about what's going on.

"And that's what's going on, Fletcher." Chyna told him. She was filling him in whyles he was sleeping. Chyna slap Fletcher in the face as hard as she could. he woke up.

"OWW! WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouted.

"Oh good your a wake." Chyna smiled. "Now, i have to tell you AGAIN! Ok my dad is making me and brother watch some animeshows." She told him(again).

"Like what kind of anime shows?" Fletcher ask her. Chyna was trying to think what kind of shows and movies that her dad got. "Well there is; Naruto, Afro Samurai, Boondocks, and most of all DragonBall Z and GT. My dad keeps on talking about it." Chyna told her friend. She started to have a flash back when her dad told her and her brother about the anime week.

**Flash Back...**

_"OOOHHH I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH DRAGONBALL Z AND GT WITH THE KIDS! Mr. Parks shouted._

_Cameron and Chyna over heard, so they came downstairs anyway. "Hey dad! I heard that we are going to watch some shows. Amine show..Yay..." __Chyna fake smiled.__ 'Oh my gosh some more shows with my family'. Chyna thought to herself. _

_Her brother really love the Afro Samurai and Boondocks. Mr. Parks looked at his childern "So you guys want to watch these with me and your mom?" He asked. Chyna wanted to hang out with Olive and Cameron wanted to hang out with his crush, But they really don't want to hurt their dad's feelings. so they just say.."Ok, dad" there dad's face was full of joy. He hugged his kids tight and thanked them. 'Oh great'...Chyna thought again._

**Flash back end...**

"Hey guys" said a girl with black hair and a purple shrit that said Webster wolfs on it and some jeans coming from the door.

"Hey Violet!" Chyna and Fletcher waved at her. Violet camed in with a foot ball helmet and sat down. "So what's going now here? Your not talking to my man, are you?" Violet asked Chyna. Chyna looked at her for a moment and asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her.

"Never mind." Violet looked down. All of a sudden Olive came in with a some object, it had a big sheets on it. Everybody didn't know what it was, so they asked Olive.

"Olive,...What is that?" Chyna asked her. Olive took off the sheets.

" BEHOLD! MY NEW..! PORTAL! Olive shouted happliy. The Ants looked at the object and were surprised. " A Portal? That means we can see ourselves as grown up!" Chyna shouted happily.

" YA I REALLY WANT TO SEE ME AND CHYNA GET MARRIED!" Fletcher shouted. Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" They all said. Violet wanted to punch him, But she didn't. "Say that again i'm about to kick the living crap out of you. Got it?" Violet told him.

" Yes Violet." He said.

"Good. Ok Olive were better now."

" Ok then let's go see us" Olive giggled. "Violet type in the number 37791." She told her. "WAIT!" The Ants turn around to see Lexi and her friend Paisley and classmate Cameron. " Were coming too. I want to see myself as a Movie star!" Lexi called out.

"I want to see how handsome I am." Cameron tried to talk handsome.

"And I just want to see myself." Paisley said. Olive just smiled "Ok let's go Now. Violet do the numbers!" She told her. _'Or...how about 77961...I wanted to see me and my boyfriend Fletcher get married but I want to see some thing else...' _Violet thought to herself. "Done" Violet told her Olive. The Portal started to turn on. Everybody jump in the Portal an went in another world.

* * *

Me: Well i'm about to stop it right here and I guess ill make more coming soon. And thank u guys for reading check out other stories as well and ill see u! In the next story. BYE-BYE!

Violet: Wait I thought i'm about to beat up everybody on the ship?

Me: You will. Soon. You know what..., I'm going to keep going a little bit.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody screamed. They all landed on top of each other. "Ow!" They all said.

"That's funny? I feel so... on top on..." Violet said. "Ya I'm on top of you" Cameron told her.

"Were are we?" Chyna asked her friends. " Don't know, But maybe were in a building!" Olive told Chyna. All of a sudden they hear foot steps. Everybody covered there mouths. A door open, out can a little girl with a orange bandana, a red shirt, gray gloves, and Had light jeans with a chain on it. But some thing was odd about her. **Really odd**. She was a like a anime cartoon girl. As Chyna looked at her she was very surprised how she was. She wanted to reach her hand to her...But, she stop. She looked at her hand. It wasn't itself anymore, it was cartoon hand. a anime cartoon hand. _'Uh oh' _Chyna said in her mind. The little girl started to ran, Chyna and Olive peek what she was doing but they hear more foot steps. The two girls put there heads back so no one can see them. The door open, out came two people. One was a little boy with really spikey hairstyles, He had a blue _gi, _a white belt, orange shoes, and his age is almost about 10, 11 or 12. The other one was a was tall with very, very, light purple hair and he had a sword behind his back, his age must be 19 or 20 years old. but by the looks of it the had a shocked looked on there face as they saw the little girl.

"BLAST OFF!" She shouted.

"PAN NO!" The two people shouted at her. All of a sudden they started to shake like there was a earthquake, They felt like they were lift up. All of the Ants and Lexi and Cameron screamed...

* * *

Me: Well Thanks guys for reading this story again.

Violet: So i'm not going to beat everybody then?

Me: You are! Well the reason I stop right is because I don't have any Ideals for this part. FOR GOODNESS SAKE SOME ONE HELP ME!

Violet: Oh gosh.

Me: Okay i'm done. Anyway I...I'm going to keep going.

Violet: Oh thank gosh.

Me: Sorry for that guys. Haha.

* * *

...It stop. They all stop screaming, They looked around to see if everything is ok. Olive looked around if her friends were ok. She peek her head out, She still saw the little girl, the little boy and The tall man. She was scared to go up to them. _"Chyna, Chyna!" _Olive whispered.

"_Over here!" _Chyna whispered back. She also with her brother, Violet and Lexi. Chyna turn to Violet. "_Violet can you tell those guys that we are in the wrong place at the wrong time." _She whispered to her. Violet just smiled "_Ok" _Violet got up and started to walk up behind them. The tall man turn around slowly, Violet kick his back, The little boy and girl turned around.

"WHO'S THERE!?" The little boy shouted.

" Right here!" Violet punch him in the face. he was knock down flat.

"GRANDPA! YOU JERK!" The little girl shouted at Violet. Violet just stand, with a smile on her face. All of a sudden the little girl was gone. Violet looked around.

_" Hmmmmm...Back,or forth? left or right?" _She thought. Violet heard a yell behind her back, she turned then kick the girl. Violet jump with joy.

YES! YES, YES,YES! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BEAT THEM UP! WOOHOO!" She was jumping with happiness. Everybody got up. Looking at Violet. All of them saw the three people on the floor. "VIOLET! I said to talk to them! Not beat them up! Chyna told her.

"Sorry. I just want to." Violet said.

* * *

Me: OKAY! I'M DONE THIS TIME!

Violet: You sure?

Me: YES! Anyway, THANK you guys so much for reading check out other stories in my bio, And I'LL SEE YOU,! In the next story, BYE-BYE!


End file.
